concecuencia
by drago1403
Summary: Historia inspirada por las historias de Aten92 y Uzu NO Kami como seria la vida de las chicas al alejarse de Issei por un capricho contado desde el punto de vista de cada una de ellas
1. Rias

**Antes de comenzar quiero aclarar que es MI punto de vista como seria las cosa si las Gremory dejaran a Issei por un capricho y serán capítulos desde el punto de vista de cada una de las chicas es decir uno de Rias otro de Akeno así iré por orden de harem si se lo preguntan**

 **Rias**

Hoy es el día de m boda se supone que sería un día muy feliz pero en realidad no lo es la razón me caso con un hombre que no amo lo ago. Para que mi clan no desaparezca y tenga un heredero es igual cuando estaba comprometida con Raiser si pero esta vez el no vendrá a rescatarme como aquella vez y bien merecido lo tengo tenia al mejor hombre que pude pedir y que hice lo tire como un juguete viejo

¿?: Rias estas lista

Rias: Si Grayfia-dijo triste

Grayfia no dijo nada ya que sabía que su cuñada estaba muy triste por la situación y decidió marcharse

Si soy Rias Gremory la hermana menor del maoma lucifer y segunda hija del clan Gremory verán estoy en esta situación por un "capricho" mío siendo un demonio pura sangre tengo de tomar marido para continuar el linaje de mi clan hace tiempo se presentó una situación idéntica pero me libere gracias al mejor hombre que hay Issei Hyodou mi amado sekiryuute y ex peón cuando lo vi por primera vez sentía curiosidad por, el sentía levemente su poder después lo re carne como mi siervo tras ser asesinado por un ángel caído llamada Rayare en ese entone lo miraba como un "hermanito pervertido" cuando me dijeron que mi matrimonio con Raiser se hacer cava yo lo vi como la única persona para darle mi virginidad pero fui detenida por Grafia después Raiser vino al mundo humano para llevarme pero no quise entone salió que le ganaba a Raiser un [Rating Game] se anula nuestro compromiso me lleve a mis siervo de ese entone en el campamento Ise me dijo unas palabras que siempre recordare (no me importa los títulos o tu familia ama me gusta por ser Rias) al recordarlo me salen, lagrimas perdimos el [Rating Game] hay casi pierdo a Ise después Ise fue al inframundo para liberarme del matrimonio dando su brazo a cambio siendo ganador me libero de mi atadura cuando le dije que abrían más compromiso en el futuro el me respondió(entonces daré mi otro brazo, mis ojos tal vez no importa las veces que sean necesaria iré a rescatarte de pues de todo soy el peón de Rias Gremory) le di mi primer beso luego me mude con él para estar con mi amado las cosas no se pusieron fácil de ahí en adelante la pelea con kokaviel,la reunión de las tres facciones ,la brigada del caos , Loki ,Rizevim, los dragones malignos y trinexa pero salimos adelante también soluciono los problemas de mis siervos eso era lo que me encantaba de el cuándo se me confeso en el partido contra mi primo Sairaorg frente a todas las facciones me hiso muy feliz también lo perdí una vez fue la peor sensación que experimente sentí que mi mundo se acabó no quería estar en un mundo sin mi Issei sin él no me importaba nada pero regreso a por un milagro después de trinexa yo tuve una "gran idea" que hiso que todo empecerá a ir mal

Rias: Chicas y si salimos con otros chicos para alejaron de lo sobrenatural por un momento y de paso poner celoso a Ise

Las demás me miraban con cara extrañas pero al final las convencí nos alejamos de Ise yo salía con un chico de la universidad llamado Basara era un chico apuesto y caballeroso con pelo rubio y ojos verde al principio no me interesaba pero después cambio me sentía atraída por Basara deje de entrenar a ser las labores de demonio y rey nuestro noviazgo llevaba un año y un día cuando yo y las demás nos reunimos en el centro comercial para salir en grupo con nuestros novios vimos algo que nos sorprendió era Ise con Kiba ,Gasper ,Sona y su nobleza frente ellos estaban nuestros novios y parecía que Ise peleaba con ellos

Issei: Ustedes no pueden hacerle eso ellas no selo merecen

Rito (novio de Akeno): Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo así que márchate

Issei: Si ya que son importantes para mí y quiero que sean felices

Basara: Están dulce de tu parte pero a ti que te importa al final son nuestras novias así que lárgate perdedor

Issei: Malditos-apunto de golpear a Basara pero una vos lo detuvo

¡ISE QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!-gritamos para detenerlo

Issei: Chicas esto es…-iba explicar pero lo interrumpieron

Basara: Rias linda este chico iba a golpearnos si no nos alejamos de ustedes

Issei: ¡EH! Eso es mentira Rias chicas no le crean están mitie..-no alcanzo a terminar

¡SPLAT!

Le di una cachetada a Ise todos a excepción de mis siervas y nuestros novios estaban impactados

Issei: ¿Porque me pegas?-con los ojos cubierto por su cabello

Rias: Y tienes el descaro de preguntar vienes a amenazar a nuestros novios para que nos dejen, estemos desdichadas y tus nos consuelas para que estemos contigo eres de lo peor Ise ojala no te hubiera conocido-dije molesta

Akeno: Si Ise-kun eres de lo peor

Asia: Ise-san no te creí capas a hora me alegro no estar a tu lado

Koneko: Senpai eres lo peor

Irina: No me lo puedo creer lo bajo que as caído Ise-kun

Ravel: Que bueno que nos alejamos de alguien tan bajo

Xenovia: Si eres horrible Ise

Rossweisse: Si es mejor que te largas de aquí Ise-kun no te queremos ver

Issei: Si eso quieren bien

Eso dijo Ise antes de salir corriendo vi como Kiba, Gasper y la nobleza de Sona correr tras el Sona nos mira y nos dice

Sona: Están felices lastimaron al mejor chico que podrán encontrar y lo peor no lo dejaron defenderse espero que no se arrepientan de su error

Y se fue tras Ise una parte de mi me dijo que también fuera pero nuestros novios nos abrasaron y nos dijeron

Hicieron lo correcto-Los novios de las Gremory

Después de ese día no vimos a Ise tampoco nos importaba pasaron 2 semanas y todas juntas estábamos de compra cuando nos dimos cuenta de la verdad nuestros novios besando a otras chicas

¡QUE PASA AQUÍ!-Gritamos molestas

Amor y estas ¿quién son?-pregunto la zorra a mi novio

Marco (novio de Irina): Yo lo explico solo las usamos para poner celosas a nuestros verdaderos amores

Irina: Entonces todo era

Basara: Si una farsa las usábamos ese chico nos descubrió las defendió pero ustedes lo trataron como basura con solo recordarlo me da risa

Alex (novio de Asia): Lo mejor fue verlo correr jajaja bien merecido lo tiene ese don nadie

Caito (novio de Ravel): Si él va morirse solo y nadie va querer estar con el que tonto recuerdan lo que nos dijo

Rafael (novio de Xenovia): Claro "ustedes no pueden hacerle eso ya que son importante para mí" jajá que fracasado

Carlos (novio de Rossweisse): Bueno adiós lindas nosotros nos vamos con estas verdaderas mujeres

Nosotras estábamos devastadas Ise nos defendió de estos cretino y como se lo pagamos tratándolo como basura corrimos con lágrimas en los ojos a casa a pedir perdón a Ise fui a su cuarto y no estaba pero habían dos filas de documento en su escritorio me pareció curioso los examino me sorprendí una era para siervos cosa que les mostré a las demás las cuales también se sorprendieron y la otra fila al verlo nos dio rabia eran papeles de matrimonio varias arpías querían casarse con nuestro Ise pero si yo soy su prometida cómo es esto posible de repente oímos dos voces muy conocidas

¿?: Gracia por la ayuda Sona esto de escoger siervo es complicado

Sona: No hay problema Ise eres nuevo en esto así que no me molesta ayudarte

Salimos rápido de la habitación para obtener respuestas

Rias: Ise ¿que son estos papeles?

Issei: Son para volverse mis siervos y también mi o mis esposas-dijo fríamente

Rias: Pero eres mi prometido y un demonio clase media aun no puedes tener siervo-con lágrimas en los ojos

Sona: No es así Ise se volvió demonio clase suprema en mitad de este año

Issei: y cancele nuestro compromiso hace dos semanas

Rias: ¿Porque?-llorando

Issei: Si no quieres estar conmigo no te voy a obligar y no me dijiste que ojala no me hubieras conocido-viendo a Sona-veamos los papeles en tu casa por favor

Sona: Si adelántate hay algo que debo hacer

Issei se fue sin antes de quitarnos los papeles y pedirle a Sona que tele transportara a su casa mi amiga de la infancia nos mira y pregunta

Sona: ¿Qué les paso para que estén así de tristes?

Les contamos y ella se molestó a un punto que no creí que era posible

Sona: Son unas estúpida nosotros los vimos a esos tipos me dio rabia como defendieron a esas basura quiero saber ¿Por qué se alejaron de Ise?

Le conté de mi "capricho" al final me dijo lo que me merecía

Sona: esto es increíble sumamente increíble espero que aprendan de esto porque con Ise las perdieron toda así que adiós

Yo caí de rodillas mi "gran capricho" nos costó el amor de Ise no podía creerlo creí que era un error pero no cambie al mejor hombre que tuve por una basura cara bonita que solo me uso pero no me iba a rendir quería volver a tener el amor de Ise como sea sin ,saber que ya era tarde para eso desde ese día nos pusimos cariñosas con él y incluso seducíamos pero él no racionaba como antes él nos miraba y se iba hubo ocasiones que no aparecía en casa yo no sabía que hacer no sabía si Ise ya tenía a otras chicas o no incluso mandaba a mi familiar a seguirlo pero eso no calmaba cuando recibí la noticia de Grayfia que harían una competencia llamada la "copa Azalea" seria en dos semana me impacte no sabía la existencia de dicha competencia pregunte cuando se decidió esto y me dijo

Grayfia: Fue cuando andaba con ese humano además es una competencia que todos los demonio entrenaron todo este año así que será una competencia dura-dijo antes de marcharse

Aun con lo preocupada que este con el asunto de Ise decidí concentrarme en esta competencia pero ¿dos semanas serian suficiente tiempo de preparación? Entrenamos más que nunca un día vi una noticia que me impacto

El Oppai dragón participara como rey en la "copa Azalea"

Se lo mostré a las demás y también se impactaron en especial Asia, Xenovia y Ravel al ver sus piezas solo le sobraban 3 peones y 1 torre al leer eso ellas se pusieron a llorar tratamos de calmarlas pero me dijeron algo que me dolió

Ravel: Es todo tu culpa Rias si no nos hubieras convencido de esa estupidez ahora estaríamos con Ise-sama seria su alfil-llorando- a hora Ise-sama ya tiene un equipo y no pude ser parte de el

Xenovia: Iba hacer su caballero pero a hora veo que no puedo y todo por hacer ese estúpido capricho que se te ocurrió Rias es más porque te ice caso-apretando sus puños

Asia: Ya no puedo ser sierva de Ise-san y todo por esa idea tuya Rias-oneesama –salió de la habitación con lágrimas

Rias: Asia espera yo lo siento lo siento de verdad-dijo tristemente mientras apretaba sus puños

Llego el día de la competencia y la verdad que el resultado fue algo

El grupo de Rias Gremory fue barrido en los tres combates que se necesitaban para pasar a la siguiente ronda solo su caballero y alfil dieron buena pelea-locutor

Fue lo más vergonzoso de mi vida los demonios nobles se burlaban de mi diciendo "no quería alcanzar el título de emperador o me equivoco" "valla vergüenza la casa Gremory tener una heredera así de débil" yo Salí corriendo de ahí fui donde mi familia quienes veían una entrevista a Ise quien dijo algo que me destruyo por dentro

Entrevistador: Felicidades por pasar a la siguiente etapa fueron batallas muy espectaculares aun siendo un rey novato

Issei: Gracias por el cumplido si entrenamos mucho además que mis siervas entrenaron antes de unirse a mi grupo

Entrevistador: Supo que Rias Gremory fue humillada en sus tres combate

Issei: Si pero no me importa ase tiempo dejo de hacerlo

Entrevistador: ¿No se preocupa por su prometida?

Issei: No hace tiempo dejo de serlo a hora tengo otra prometida

Hay supe que mis temores se hicieron realidad Ise ya nos a vía olvidado y se encontró a otras chicas volteo y veo a mi grupo con Ravel y Irina al igual que yo estaban devastadas uno días después mi familia me comprometieron con un demonio que no le interesaba solo le interesaba mi familia intente ganar mi libertada pero falle a hora no hay nadie que me salve de esto no vendrá mi caballero de armadura roja no yo mate el amor que me tenía aunque me case con otro y pase el tiempo Ise será el dueño de mi corazón y eso jamás cambiara

 **Si leíste hasta aquí gracias como se muestra este sería ¡MI PUNTO DE VISTA¡ si las Gremory si dejaran a Issei por un capricho ustedes pueden tener uno distinto si este es el mío este capítulo era del punto de vista de Rias y solo Rias los otros novio de las Gremory los describiré en los otros punto de vista de las chicas y también como notaron soy nuevo escribiendo historia cualquier crítica constructiva es agradecida y quisiera agradecer a Aten92 y a Uzu NO Kami por darme la idea el siguiente seria de Asia are el de las demás no se preocupen**


	2. Asia

**Antes de comenzar quisiera agradecer a los que les gusto este fic**

 **Irashi Uzumaki859: La trama se desarrolla pero desde la perspectiva de cada una de ellas ya que hay algunas que dependen más de Issei que otras**

 **Neopercias: Si a mí igual me dio lastima pero ponte en el lugar de Issei haces todo eso por ellas y se alejan por un capricho no me parece bien**

 **Kiitou kid zero: Nombre es del anime shinmai maou no testament talves lo escribi mal**

 **NUAJava: Gracias creo que los dos que siguen te gustaran aunque de alguno será difícil de hacer**

 **E-HERO-KnightMare: Gracias quise probar algo nuevo y lo de traición ya es muy usado pero le dije en el fic de xaru que si tiene buena historia y trama es lo de menos**

 **Asia**

No importa cuánto tiempo sea necesario si es necesario que no duerma o coma para obtener su perdón y estar a su lado lo are seguiré rezando a dios aunque este muerto de repente veo todo oscuro mis fuerzas me abandonan pero no toque el piso porque

¿?: Asia debes comer y dormir un poco sé que amas a Hyodou pero esto es mucho llevas rezando varios días sin parar

Asia: Lo siento Kiriu-san pero Ise-san me dio todo lo que tengo y quiero estar a su lado sin importar que

Kiriu: Pero esto es demasiado por mucho que ames a Hyodou hay límites además el no está comprometido con 6 chicas distintas

Asia: Aun así lo amo y espero volverme una de sus esposas aunque tenga que compartirlo con esas chicas

Kiriu: No entiendo porque es tan importante Hyodou y porque dices que el tedio todo pero eso no justifica que te encuentres en estas condiciones-se enoja al ver que es ignorada- sabes que yo me largo no quiero ver a mi amiga en este estado

Si soy Asia Argento verán estoy en esta situación por hacerle caso de un "capricho" de Rias-oneesama verán cuando nací fui entrega a la iglesia cuando se enteraron de mi poder que era sanar al darse a conocer este poder muchas personas de mundo vinieron a conocerme me llamaron "la doncella santa" todo iba bien hasta que vi a una persona herida que resultó ser un demonio fui a cúralo pero alguien de la iglesia me vio le conto a todos después de eso las personas que creían en mi me tacharon de bruja todos esas personas me dieron la espalda termine trabajando para los ángeles caídos y un día me dicen que valla a una ciudad llamada Koch sin saber que hay cambiaria para siempre llegue y no entendía el idioma por cosas del destino llegue a una plaza donde me tropecé y una persona me ayudó ahí fue donde vi por primera vez a Ise-san me ayudo a encontrar la iglesia donde debía ir y una noche descubro que Ise-san era un demonio escape de los ángeles caído para buscar a Ise-san cuando lo encontré tuvimos nuestra primera "cita" después aparece Rayare-sama la cual vino a buscarme yo me entregue voluntariamente para que no lastime a Ise-san después Ise-san y los del club de ocultismo que estaban en ese momento me vinieron a rescatar pero morí Ise-san le pidió a Rias-oneesama que me reviviera y me volví una de sus alfiles Ise-san se alegró que estuviera de nuevo con vida me abraso y mi corazón se aceleró supe que me enamore de Ise-san me mude con él sus padres me aceptaron como una hija antes del [Rating Game] contra Raiser-san le pregunte si me podía quedar a su lado para siempre y dijo (si Asia vamos a estar juntos siempre) me puse tan feliz que al recordarlo me pongo a llorar perdimos y Ise-san estuvo inconsciente unos días cuando despertó me alegre mucho ya que estaba bien me dijo que iría a rescatar a Rias-oneesama yo quería ir pero se negó me prometió traerla de vuelta y cumplió pero Rias-oneesama se mudó con nosotros yo me puse celosa y me puse más agresiva para no perder a Ise-san después se pusieron complicada las cosas la pelea con Kokaviel, la reunión de las tres facciones, Deidora, la brigada del caos ,Loki ,el viaje a Kioto, Rizervim , los dragones malignos y trinexa pero salimos adelante lo perdí una vez quería ir a su lado pero no tenía el valor para quitarme la vida y estar con el cuándo regreso por "milagro" me alegre tanto que lo abrase y llore después de trinexa a Rias-oneesama se le ocurrió que saliéramos con otros chicos para poner celoso a Ise-san yo la mire pero al final me convenció salía con Alex un joven castaño con ojos azules nuestra relación duro un año descuide mi entrenamiento y perdí mi poder de doma dragones un día descubro que me uso para poner celosa a su verdadero amor intente recuperar a Ise-san pero fracase pero no me rendí no quería perder a mi primer amigo y amado Issei Hyodou el hombre más maravilloso pero ya era tarde

 **(Desde la entrevista)**

Entrevistador: ¿No se preocupa por su prometida?

Issei: No hace tiempo dejo de serlo a hora tengo otra prometida

Entrevistador: Valla sorpresa no esperaba esta noticia ¿puedo saber la razón?

Issei: Pues veras si ella ya no me ama no puedo obligarla a estar conmigo no lo encuentro justo estar con alguien que no te ama

Entrevistador: ¿Qué pero se creí que lo amaba? ¿Cuándo paso eso?

Issei: Hace un año pero no la culpo todos tienen derecho de estar con quien quieras o me equivoco

Entrevistador: Si pero ¿Quién es el nuevo amor de Rias-sama y quien es su prometida?

Issei: El de Rias que te cuente ella yo no soy quien para decir nombre pero mis prometidas son increíbles me apoyaron en todo esto me brindaron consuelo y me demostraron que no las necesito a Rias ni a nadie para seguir adelante por eso las amo con todo mi corazón

Entrevistador: Por lo que dice deben ser muy importantes ¿podemos saber quiénes son?

Issei: Por supuesto mis prometidas son Sona, Kuroka, Le fay, Gabriel, Penemue y Serafall

Entrevistador: Oh menuda sorpresa la heredera de la casa Sitri, tres líderes de las facciones y dos ex terroristas menuda sorpresa

Issei: Si de echo Sona me ayudo a formar mi nobleza

Entrevistador: Si Bina Lesstha [reina] ,Mio [alfil], Claire Cross [alfil] ,Leone [torre] ,Ersa Scarlet [caballero] ,Akame [caballero] ,Bova Tanino[peón x 3] y Kamito [peón x 2] valla equipo todos demostraron ser fuerte es más algunos se quejan que sus oponentes eran muy débiles para su grupo

Issei: Eso lo dicen por malos perdedores a hora me disculpas me retiro

Entrevistador: Bueno eso es todo la próxima ronda será en dos meses así que los aquí avanzaron a la siguiente ronda suerte

Hay descubrí que Ise-san me cambio por otras chicas no podía creerlo y todo por culpa de la idea de Rias-oneesama aún me acuerdo que me dijo cuándo le pregunte

Flash back

Asia: Rias-oneesama ¿Por qué dice eso?

Rias: Asia será solo por un tiempo nos relajamos y ganamos experiencia en el tema de relaciones después estaremos de nuevo con Ise

Fin de flash back

Al recordar eso me duele si me hubiera negado sería una de sus prometidas y una de sus alfiles pero no me deje llevar por una "idea" tonta que me costó el amor de mi vida pensé que si le demostraba que en verdad me arrepentía me aceptaría de nuevo pero no fue así Ise-san entrenaba a su nobleza y salía a citas con su prometidas al ver lo feliz que son con Ise-san me dolía el corazón de ahí me puse a rezar para que dios me ayudara a obtener el perdón de Ise-san las demás se preocuparon porque se preguntaran pues había ocasiones que no comía y no dormía me tenían que convencer para comer y dormir pero un día escucho algo que me produjo más dolor

Asia: Me pareció oír a Ise-san en la cocina

Iba a entrar pero lo oye hablando con dos personas más

Señor Hyodou: Así que Issei esas chicas te hacen feliz

Issei: Si papa me hacen realmente feliz es mas ya quiero que sea la boda

Señora Hyodou: Si quiero ver los nietos que me das con tus mujeres aunque es una pena que Asia-chan no se vuelva una de tus esposas

Señor Hyodou: Muy cierto yo también quería que Asia-chan se volviera mi nuera

Issei: Si de echo de todas las chicas el de ella me dolió mas es decir le ice la promesa de estar juntos para siempre pero a ella no le importó es más me restregaba lo feliz con ese tipo y el día me dijo "que se alegraba de no estar a mi lado" me dolió mucho-sol tanto lagrimas-es decir no le importó nuestra promesa nunca le importo

Señora Hyodou: Ya hijo no pienses eso además encontraste a buenas chicas que sí estarán contigo-abrasándolo

Yo me quede estática frente la puerta Ise-san pensaba que no me importaba nuestra promesa quería entrar y decirle que si me importaba pero algo dentro de mí me lo impedía así que me fui a mi cuarto a llorar, llore toda la noche cuando nos dijeron del nuevo compromiso de Rias-oneesama a ninguna le importaba es más todas estaban como en su mundo

Rias: No hablas enserio Grayfia esto es una broma no

Grayfia: No es ninguna broma ojosama su padre teme que no se preocupe de los deberes de la casa Gremory

Rias: Lo hago pero no me casare con otro que no sea Ise lo tengo que recuperar

Grayfia: Rias por favor Ise-kun ya te olvido es más tú lo cambiaste por ese humano

Rias: Fue un error si consigo que Ise me de otra oportunidad se lo con pesare así que por favor Grayfia-dijo con los ojos vacío y con lagrima

Grayfia se marcha en ese momento vi a Akeno-san ir donde Rias-oneesama y

¡SPLASH!

Todos lo del grupo nos sorprendimos a ver a Akeno-san golpear a Rias-oneesama

Rias: Akeno porque fue eso

Pero Akeno-san no hablaba es más se daba la vuelta y se iba dela habitación antes de Salir le pregunte

Asia: Esto Akeno-san ¿porque golpeo a Rias-oneesama?

Se detuvo y vi por primera vez sus ojos estaban vacío tan vacío que uno podría ver pura soledad en ellos

Akeno: Porque muy simple ¡por su culpa Ise-kun anda con otra ángel caído tiene otra amante y lo peor me olvido por su culpa perdí al mejor hombre que pude encontrar por eso no soportaba su estupidez de "si consigo que Ise me de otra oportunidad se lo compenso" por eso ala que debería dar Ise-kun otra oportunidad es a la demás no a ella!-dijo furiosa

Es la primera vez que veía a Akeno-san tan furiosa parecía que quería matar a Rias-oneesama yo me asuste decidí retroceder por si atacaba pero

Rias: ¡Akeno escucha no mi importa lo que pienses pero mi lado es donde Ise y se acabó!

Akeno-san se molestó más que lanzo rayos a Rias-oneesama quien esquivo por suerte pero no se detuvo siguió y siguió Rias-oneesama se defendía yo salí de ahí no quería verme vuelta en su pelea fui a casa y vi a Ise-san aproveche para hablarle y obtener su perdón

Asia: Ise-san

Issei se da la vuelta y se encuentra con Asia

Issei: Que pasa Asia no vez que estoy ocupado entrenando para la siguiente ronda-dijo fríamente

Asia: Lose pero podemos hablar solo será un momento por favor

Issei: No puedo debo pensar estrategias para la segunda parte de la competencia

Issei se iba ir pero Asia lo detiene la mira a los ojos y la ve con lagrima parecía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento

Issei: Desacuerdo pero que sea rápido

Asia: Gracia Ise-san-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

Fuimos a mi cuarto para hablar más tranquilo yo estaba nerviosa esta podía ser mi única oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con Ise-san tenía que aprovecharla tenía que decir las palabras justa miro a Ise-san quien me mira esperando que hablara yo tenía que decirle la razón de porque me aleje de él puede que se enoje pero me lo merezco

Issei: Y bien no me ibas a decir algo

Yo lo abrase mientras lloraba y le dije

Asia: Lo siento….en verdad lo siento…..soy una tonta…pero por favor perdóname no….quería decirte esa cosa tan fea ese día

Issei: ¿Qué quieres decir con ese día?

Asia: Cuando te dije "que se alegraba de no estar a tu lado"

Issei: A ese día ya no importa porque hay descubrí quienes en verdad me amaban y quien no a hora a dios

Rompe el abrazo para irse pero Asia le detiene

Asia: Por favor hubo una razón por la que lo hice fue por..

Issei: Si lose Akeno-san me lo dijo un día -interrumpiéndola- es más me suplicaba que la perdonara pero le dije esto mismo que te digo "esa es la razón más estúpida del mundo para dejar a alguien no pensaste como me sentía no pensaste que podría dañarme y yo pensando que ice mal que estupidez ice para que se fueran con otros no pesaste que esa "gran idea" de Rias era estúpida o porque no te negaste" a hora si adiós Asia

No podía creerlo a Ise-san le avían contado la razón por que non alejamos y aun así no nos perdonaba es más tenía razón a ningún se nos cruzó en la cabeza como se sentiría Ise-san no solo pensaba en poner celo a Ise-san con Alex pero fue al revés y al final eso me costó el amor de Ise-san no puede ser a hora solo me quedaba rezar para que el señor me conceda su perdón

 **Si leíste hasta aquí gracias no me creo que este fic de oneshot tenga varias favoritos y seguidos lo de Kiriu me parece que en algún momento descubre lo sobrenatural por eso la puse**

 **A otra cosa este es mi segundo fic el primero es "Aquellos ojos violetas" que es un fic de los dxd sin lo sobrenatural pareja principal (IsseixAkeno) y hablando de Akeno el que sigue es el de ella nos vemos**

 **Alginas de la nobleza de Issei son de verdad su nobleza en el tomo 22 los otros son de otros anime**

 **Leone y Akame de akame ga kill**

 **Mio de shinmai maou no testament**

 **Kamito de Seire Tsukai no dance**

 **Ersa Scarlet de fairy tail**

 **Claire Cross de Hunder**


End file.
